


Already Taken

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Potential Future AU's [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Spencer, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fem Spencer, Friendship, Spencer Summers, Tumblr Prompt, cause that slipped in somehow, fem Remy, gender swap, she doesn't take any shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: Spencer just wants to have some fun with her friends while she waits for her girlfriend to get there. If only some guys could understand the meaning of the words "not interested"
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Potential Future AU's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/891177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	Already Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr prompt conversation with @to-the-stars-writing and @kathrynduske - thanks for this, guys!

The whole group of them were hanging out at the bar together, fresh off of a case and more than happy to be home celebrating a win. Any time that they stopped an Unsub and managed to save the victim was a definite win in their books. The cases where they were too slow, those were harder to celebrate, even if they still got the Unsub in the end.

But this one had ended well, and far sooner than they’d expected, which only served to make them all happier. Spencer had been more than willing to go along with everyone when they’d decided they should hit the bar once the jet landed.

She took a moment on the plan to text her girlfriend – who was supposed to be on a mission of her own – and let her know that their case had wrapped up early and they were back in town. Just in case, Spencer added the name of the bar they were going to. She knew Remy well enough to know that she’d be on her motorcycle flying up here as soon as she got back. They had a whole weekend ahead of them to spend together. One that they’d both requested off and were very eager to get started.

Bars weren’t typically Spencer’s thing. Too many people. Too much noise. But she enjoyed spending time with her teammates when they weren’t trying to catch bad guys or save someone’s life.

Now Spencer’s with her friends, waiting for Remy to arrive, and while everyone is settling in she and Penelope go up to the bar to get their drinks for them and bring them back to the table.

All of them went. Aaron, David, Derek, Emily, JJ, even Penelope. Every one of them was there, and it felt good. Spencer could ignore the noise and the crowds to enjoy time with her family.

Because of that, she only grumbled a little when somehow she and Penelope were conscripted to get their drinks.

“Come on, sugar bean,” Penelope said, grinning and linking her arm through Spencer’s. She beamed up at the taller woman. “If we’re fetching drinks, that means they can’t complain about what they get. I say we order them the strangest drinks on the menu and take pictures when they try to drink them.”

Spencer couldn’t quite keep her smile in. She let Penelope drag her forward toward the bar. “Who says they’d actually drink them?”

“Are you kidding me? One look at those big eyes of yours and not a one of them is gonna say no, you mark my words!”

There wasn’t anything Spencer could do but laugh. Penelope was ridiculous, and blatant in her playful flirtations that Spencer never took seriously, and she was an amazing friend.

When they reached the bar, it took a moment or two for them to get the bartender’s attention. Once they did, Penelope proceeded to order the most ridiculous sounding drinks while wearing the type of grin that had the bartender grinning right back at her.

Once the woman was gone, Spencer leaned against the bar and shook her head, her lips twitching. “The names alone are going to be enough to get to them, let alone what’s inside of them.”

“That’s half the fun,” Penelope said, winking. She didn’t lean against the bar, opting instead to sit on the stool that brought her a little closer to Spencer’s height. “Speaking of fun – where’s your other half? I thought Morgan said she might join us tonight?”

Unconsciously, Spencer softened, a warm smile lighting up her face. “I sent her a message. But I know she was doing some work of her own today, so I’m not sure if she’ll get it. She hasn’t sent anything back.”

“You guys still on for this weekend?”

“Oh yes.” Nothing was going to get in the way of that. Spencer had made damn sure that she could have the weekend off. No one was to call her in unless it was an absolute emergency. She and Remy hadn’t had more than a night together in almost three months. They’d more than earned this.

Just as Spencer opened her mouth to gush just a little about their plans, something she knew she could get away with talking to Penelope, a male voice interrupted them.

“Well now, this is a shame. Two beautiful ladies up here on their own.”

Spencer might not have paid it any attention if it weren’t for Penelope looking up over Spencer’s shoulder, and then the brush of an arm against hers as a man slid up beside them.

Objectively, the guy was attractive, in a basic sort of way. Taller than Spencer, with a good enough form he didn’t likely have trouble picking up women in bars, though if that was a sample of his lines he definitely needed some work. Spencer sized all that up in a second and then dismissed it.

“We’re not alone,” Penelope said, gesturing back toward their table. “Now, if you don’t mind…”

The guy grinned and cut Penelope off – another mark against him. “Whoever you’re here with must not be that great of a date if they sent you two lovely ladies up here by yourselves to get your drinks.”

 _Oh good Lord_. Spencer didn’t even bother to hide that she was rolling her eyes. This wasn’t the first time she’d been hit on, especially not in a bar, and it wouldn’t be the last. No one was pushier than a drunk man. At least in her experience.

Though she doubted it would work, Spencer straightened up and met the man’s gaze, and she gave a firm “We’re not interested, thank you,” and turned away a little.

She didn’t bother saying that she already had a partner – been there, done that, and way too many people seemed to think that was a challenge. Especially once they found out she had a girlfriend. Like somehow had a magic cock capable of making her _Perfectly Straight_ ™️ again. Seriously. It made her want to shake her head at how some people’s brains worked.

Of course, her simple _we’re not interested_ didn’t seem to phase the man in the slightest. He actually stepped a little closer, and okay, no, this was way too much. “Aw come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

Spencer spun toward him with a sharp glare she’d learned back in college. It earned her a few nicknames of Ice Queen but it’d been enough to make some over-zealous men _stop_. “You need to back off. I clearly stated my disinterest.”

The guy took a step back, and ofr a moment Spencer thought they were going to finally be done with this. Only she saw a flash of something in his eyes and had to fight back a groan. He wasn’t going to let this go.

“What, afraid of a real man, sugar?” the man drawled out, much more condescending sounding than before.

Spencer’s lip curled up. She felt Penelope straighten up beside her, clearly ready to stand and help defend, and she could see Derek was paying more attention back by their table. Spencer put ah and on Penelope’s arm and shook her head at Derek, and then focused back on the man in front of her. “I’m quite content with what I have, thank you very much, and even if I felt any desire whatsoever to find myself a ‘hook up’ tonight, I’m quite sure I could do much better than a married man.”

The man gaped at her, obviously not having expected to hear that. Without even seeming to realize it he curled his hand as if to hide his lack of wedding ring. “Excuse me?”

“You have tan lines that suggest that you either regularly wear a wedding ring, or you did up until recently,” Spencer said, gesturing toward his hand. “Now, there’s every chance you’re recently divorced, but I’m guessing you’re not. You probably took your wedding ring off, left it in the car before you came in here, right? Tucked into a little box in the glove compartment so it doesn’t get lost.”

The guy spluttered a little, obviously unsure on how to take this kind of attack from her.

Spencer leaned back against the bar, looking him over from head to toe, taking in every detail about him, and her irritation fueled the words she would’ve otherwise kept locked behind her teeth. “Judging by that suit, I’d say you came here straight from work. Businessman, right? Pretty good business, too. That watch is worth at least three thousand dollars. Not exactly the smartest item to wear in a bar like this. But I imagine you use it to draw women in by showing off your wealth. Now, all this leads me to believe that you probably slipped out of the office at the end of the day, maybe called the wife first and told her you were working late tonight, before you came here.” She saw the flash across his face and the shift in his body language and knew that she was spot on. “That’s what I thought. I can’t force you to suddenly have morals and decide to go home to your wife tonight, but I can choose not to be the one to help you cheat. I’m quite content with the company I arrived with, thank you very much.”

There were quite a few people watching now. Feeling safe in those numbers, Spencer made to turn back toward the bar – a huge mistake.

The guy’s hand suddenly closed over her bicep. She turned back to find him glaring hotly down at her. “Just who the hell do you think you are, you little bitch?”

This kind of situation could be handled in a few different ways. Most of the time, Spencer opted for the route with the least amount of violence. But after spending days witnessing pictures of what some men could do to women, and having to catch the asshole who had no remorse for it, her temper was a bit shorter than it might’ve been otherwise.

In a move she’d learned from Scott and Alex long before she’d ever joined up at the Bureau, Spencer twisted her arm and broke the man’s hold on her. Then she followed it up with a quick knee-blow, following as the man bent double and twisting at his arm until she had him on the ground, one arm twisted up behind his back. Her powers tingled underneath her skin in a desperate plea to be free.

Spencer pressed her knee into his back and pushed his arm higher. Off to the side, she heard Penelope saying something about _federal agents_ and she trusted her friend to keep them from being kicked out.

“The next time a woman tells you no, I suggest you listen,” Spencer told him firmly. She gave one last, firm press against his arm, and then let go before smoothly pushing herself up to her feet.

It was more than a little satisfying to watch the guy get up and stumble away. And to see the way that other people stepped back and just watched, not bothering to say anything or help in any way.

Spencer was just about to turn back to Penelope when she caught sight of someone standing near the door watching her with a look of lust bright on her face.

Remy.

The sight of her girlfriend had Spencer perking up instantly. She looked _amazing_. Remy had dressed to impress, clearly, in tight black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a purple halter that crisscrossed over her neck and left her midriff bare, and her usual trench coat, she was enough to draw the eyes of everyone in there. The sunglasses she wore only gave her bit of a bad girl edge, and the loose auburn hair hanging down below her shoulders was practically begging to have Spencer’s hands buried in it.

Everything about Spencer lit up at the sight of her.

Remy stalked forward, deliberately bumping the man as he passed her by on his way out. She ignored whatever grumble he gave. All of her focus was on Spencer.

The whole bar was watching as Remy walked right up to Spencer and, without hesitation, wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her free hand up to the messy bun of Spencer’s hair. Then the young genius found herself draw in tight against that familiar body and kissed for all she was worth.

Spencer’s brain shut off the same way it always did whenever Remy kissed her. When they broke apart, all she could do was clutch at the lapels of Remy’s coat and stare blankly up at her.

“I walked in about de time y’ first started dressin’ him down,” Remy murmured, brushing her nose over Spencer’s. “Y’ looked so fuckin’ hot up dere, cher. Not takin’ none of his shit. Throwin’ him on de ground like it was nothin’.” Leaning in a little more, she flicked her tongue out teasingly against Spencer’s lips, enjoying the way it made the younger woman gasp. “Remy really, really wants to take y’ somewhere y’ can toss _me_ on de ground, hm?”

Drinks with friends was going to have to wait. There was no way Spencer was ever going to say no to a suggestion like that.

She barely took a moment to wave at her friends before she was dragging Remy out of the bar, more than ready to get started on their weekend. First things first, she was going to get her girlfriend home, throw her down on the bed, and remind her why it was they shouldn’t go so long without seeing one another.


End file.
